The present invention pertains to mailers and particularly to mailers of a type readily enabling computer generated message and address information to be printed on a single paper ply which can be folded to form a self-contained multi-ply mailer. The mailer may have either a die-cut window for viewing the address information through the window when the paper ply is folded or be configured so that, when folded, address information is positioned for view without use of a die-cut window.
It is now quite common for mailers to be manufactured in automatic equipment, including means for so-called variable printing of names, addresses and other information under computer control. Many of these mailers, essentially envelopes, have a window for viewing the outgoing address which has been printed on an underlying panel in an area designed to lie within the confines of the window. Mailers are also designed to have inserts included therein, but inserts have created problems, for example, by moving into the address area and obscuring the view of the address information through the window. However, many customers prefer the use of die-cut windows for their mailings. Consequently, one of the problems associated with mailers using die-cut windows is to so locate the insert in the mailer such that the insert may not be physically able to obscure the viewing of the address information through the die-cut window.
From the standpoint of customer preference, as well as ease of printing computer-generated variable information on the mailer, the die-cut window is oftentimes not desirable. For example, a customer's computer printout program or data entry requirements may not conform to the placement of the die cut window on the mailer. Many customers require variable return addresses and these requirements often require two die-cut windows which, again, may not meet the printout or data entry requirements of the customer. Two die-cut windows also reduces available space on the mailer for substantive messages and the like. Also, certain printers may not accommodate forms with die-cut patched windows. Consequently, there is also a need for a single-ply mailer on which computer-generated variable information may be printed such that the ply, when folded to form the mailer, may display address information. It is also desirable in such mailer to conceal the computer-generated information, i.e., the substantive message part, within the mailer. This type of mailer should also be capable of receiving an insert.